Strike a chord
by MysticalFlyingPiggies
Summary: Previously'Dancing ever after' - Rewritten and uploaded - Amu is attending a prestigious music school; one problem it's an all boys school! And rooming with Ikuto isn't as easy as it might sound...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here is the first chapter of a rewritten version of one of my old stories, 'dancing ever after'...enjoy!**

Chapter one – I'm not that girl

Aiko Hinamori.

The name echoed throughout the halls of the prestigious Seiyo Academy, school of music for boys. Never before had a boy been accepted so late in the year; they always came at the start of school, when they were eleven. Yet at sixteen, Aiko Hinamori was coming to the school, to sing, play, dance; whatever took his fancy, for he was in the top class. Only the best got into the top class, and they usually had to work their way up. So how was it, how could it be that one new guy got there on his first day? He hadn't even arrived at the academy yet, and his name was already on the top of the class board, next to the one name that could make everyone jealous, some even swoon;

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Mama, please don't make me do this."

"Amu sweetheart, you wanted to come, and they don't accept girls! Besides, your hair looks sweet tucked up in that cap darling."

Amu sighed at her mother's attempt to cheer her up; she may have wanted to come to seiyo, but the fact that she was going disguised as a boy was not improving her already drab mood.

"Mama, a boy looking sweet at my age is not a good thing- papa the steering wheel!"

As they neared the school gates, Tsumugu had lost control, neglecting his duties as driver, and flinging his arms around his daughter in the back sobbing, causing the car to veer of the road and into a ditch. Midori quickly leaned over, madly spinning the steering wheel and turning the car back onto the gravel drive. Amu glanced through the expensive blacked out windows to see about fifty boys, all of her age and younger, ogling at the car with their heads stuck through the iron bars of the gates. She slid down in her seat moaning, as her sister Amu began to sing 'ten green bottles' in excitement.

_Why me?_

The car drew up outside the gates, and Ikuto smirked as a man and woman exposed themselves to the staring crowd, smiling as they opened a door and a boy slowly trudged out of the vehicle, looking as though he would rather be anywhere but here. Ikuto didn't blame him; the stares would get on anyone's nerves, and this boy probably didn't want to be here in the first place if he only came now. A younger girl, possibly about seven or eight leapt out after the boy, flinging her arms around him.

"Onee-chan, let's go, quick quick!" This earned muffled laughter from the crowd, hearing the now bright red boy referred to as 'older sister'.

"Onii-chan Ami, its onii-chan."

"Ok onee-chan!" she sang, and tugged at her brother's hand.

The second the boy got close to the gates and the guard swung them open, his once flushed face became cold and calm, glancing with golden honey eyes at the boys in front of him.

"Excuse me. My sister and I are trying to walk, and you are blocking the path." He sent them a death glare as the girl giggled and stuck her tongue out. They strode past us, the parents now dithering behind unsurely as they followed. Ikuto noticed the father had tears running down his face.

"My poor poor...but how will…he …can't believe you're…" the mother patted him as the walked past Ikuto, and he caught snippets of their conversation.

"Its fine tsumu…e'll be…after all, no-one plays violin and piano better than A…"

Ikuto smirked as they continued past him; so Aiko was a violinist too? Well, Ikuto thought as the crowd slowly started to move back up towards the school, eyes still fixed on the retreating backs of Aiko and Ami; this should be interesting.

* * *

"Here is your timetable and dorm room number; I hope you will excel and be very happy here at Seiyo."

A man with blue hair and kind eyes smiled down at Amu as she gazed blankly back portraying nothing of the turmoil that was going on inside her. The head master's name plate on his desk said Aruto Tsukiyomi, and several violins hung on the wall, labelled and with cases propped beneath them. Behind his desk was a wide window which, by glancing out of, you could see most of the school grounds, stretching on for miles until they reached a forest. An absurdly large fountain was just below on the grass, spurting waters that glittered different colours from the bright lights that were shone on them from the base. Even in the mid-morning sunlight you could see it as a dazzling jewel amongst the trees and shrubbery, flecked with sparkles from the sun overhead. Amu could only imagine what it must be like in the evening or at night; the curfew was so late that she had a feeling she would see a lot of it in all its splendour and majesty.

"Now then." Tsukiyomi's voice broke through her dazed thoughts as he pulled out a list of names. "I have a list of people who could show you around, help you out a bit seeing as you're new…ah, here we go." He jabbed his finger at a name, showing her the slip of paper.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

"That's right, my son Ikuto." He smiled at her and handed over three sets of uniform and some PE kit. Amu smiled as she looked at the trousers and shorts that she held in her hands; her old school uniform had been kilt style miniskirts, and it was nice for a change and to be able to dress like a guy. Her friends Utau and Rima had helped her go shopping for tomboyish clothing to wear when she wasn't in uniform, and she was quite pleased with how boyish she looked. They had even gone as far as to strap her chest down, and add padding round her stomach and waist so her hips were less curvy and defined. The outfit was highly uncomfortable, but it was definitely worth it; she only had to last a year, and then she could go to the unisex university for music and art she had been looking at. Amu's mother smiled behind her at her daughters hidden emotions; she was one of those few and fortunate people who could see right through the cool and spicy façade, and though neither of them knew it yet, as was Aruto. He could tell how nervous Amu was, and though he couldn't work out that 'he' was a girl; he still knew that there was something about her that he couldn't quite understand.

Ami and Tsumugu happened to be locked outside where they could do no harm by calling Amu 'onee-chan' or 'My darling little sparrow.' When Amu and her mother exited the headmasters study and walked back to the gates to say goodbye, Ami and Tsumugu were in tears. Ami clung onto her sister as if she would never let go, whilst Amu, gasping for breath, promised in her normal tone instead of the 'guy voice' she had been using, that she would see her again in a few months at Christmas. Amu watched sadly as her parents finally drove away into the distance, leaving her behind at the school. She had a feeling that her father would be trying to force Midori to turn around and come get her, bringing her back to the all-girls school she had attended. Her phone rang as she remembered what her mother had said about having a bit of independence from her protective father, who believed that if you went to an all-girls school you remained innocent until the age of thirty; he had yet to meet Rima and Utau when they weren't putting on their innocent young girls façade. She answered the phone only to yank it away from her ears as her father's screaming almost caused her ear drum to collapse.

"Got enough food have they fed you properly oh my little sparrow if you're rooming with a boy I'll come take you away right no -" In the distance, Amu saw a car swerving madly around on the road, and she could tell from the faint shrieking noises as she calmly hung up that her parents were having some kind of battle over the wheel; she half hoped Tsumugu would win and bring her home.

Her phone rang once again, and she answered yelling,

"Dad I'm fine please stop -"

"Amu?" she heard Utau's voice on the other end and giggled quietly.

"Oh, hi Utau."

"I have gossip. Guess who Yaya is dating?"

"Who, who?"

"Kaname! From the guys school across the road!" (A/N: NOT from vampire knight XD)

"No way! Hamasaka? Oh my god! I have to call her like, right now!" she hung up and was dialling Yaya's number when;

"You know, you really sound like a girl when you get all excited like that." A husky voice that reminded her of someone sounded out behind her, and she turned trembling to face the hottest guy she had ever seen in her life.

"This is our dorm room." Ikuto stared at Aiko as he glanced around the expensive suite like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Our?"

"Sure. You got this dorm room, which happens to be mine." He smirked. "It's the best seeing as my dad owns this place and all." Amu gazed once again around at the big breezy room, with adjourning doors off the side; thank god the shower and bath were in a different room that could lock instead of just in the bedroom like the other cramped dorms, or she'd be in so much trouble. The room they were in had gold skirting boards, and golden silk curtains. For some reason it was not how Amu expected Ikuto's room to be, even though there were many instruments carefully arranged, as well as a three cream sofa's and a wide screen television, complete with game consoles and a four massive shelves of DVD's. Ikuto looked around the room with distaste.

"Its classy, but not my style. This is Tadase's choice of room décor. We each designed a room, and I got the main bathroom, which is much nicer and far more relaxing."

"We? How many people stay in this dorm?"

"The top five students, however it seems they have extended it to six for you, and added another bed into the bedroom."

Amu let out a breath, and Ikuto stared at her. This guy was strange, why was he so disappointed and nervous to get the best room? So what if he was sharing, if he was in any other room he'd have about ten students to room with.

Aiko walked over to the piano, and Ikuto followed, watching as he sat down and began to play and sing. He voice was quite light, but unnaturally deep. It was high pitched for a guy, but it sounded as though he was trying to make his voice low; it didn't sound like himself singing.

(A/N: I own these lyrics)

"Don't have to stay away all alone

I'll be with you even when there is no

Light at home

If you really want to know how a relationship's planned

I will show you if you just take my hand

Oh whoa I'll be there

I'll be there for you

When your world is grey

When the towers you built

Collapse around your face

I'll be there for you

When your world is turned to dust

I'll be there for you

The person you can trust

I'll be there

Don't have to struggle through this life

I'll help you when you're feeling like

There's too much strife

And you just need someone to love till the ends of the earth

I'll be that gi-"

Amu paused for a second and her hands slipped before she quickly rescued her slip up in the lyrics

"that guy

Oh whoa I'll be there

I'll be there for you

When your world is grey

When the towers you built

Collapse around your face

I'll be there for you

When your world is turned to dust

I'll be there for you

The person you can trust

I'll be there

Even if you feel like nothing else is real

I'll be there

Even when those friendships crumble to the ground

I'll be there

And even if you feel like happiness is out of reach

I'll be there to take your hand and-"

Amu was interrupted by four boys entering the room loudly and flamboyantly.

"I mean, he looks so girly"

"I heard he's staying in our ro-"

They were cut off when they saw Ikuto glaring, and Amu, or, Aiko as they knew her, staring at them.

"I was enjoying that."

* * *

"Purple b-b-banana!" It was two days later, and the boys sat in a group on the floor, watching Amu and Ikuto as they battled intensely, faces red and puffed out, words barely distinguishable. Amu stuffed another marshmallow in her mouth, as she underwent the 'entrance test'; her pass into her roommates gang, the guardians. She was almost there; one more marshmallow would make twenty, and she'd be home and dry. Ikuto rapidly shoved another 'mallow into his already bulging jaw, and managed to yell out the sacred words;

"P-pwurple banana!"

Amu reached for the last sweet in the packet, pushing it into her aching mouth;

"PYPLE B-ANANA!"

Ikuto slapped her on the back as she struggled to swallow the remnants of the food, almost choking in the process and flushing bright red as the boys pulled her into a group hug, slapping her back continuously. If this was what boys did in all their spare time, she reflected, then who were people to say that girls showed no initiative? Better to waste your time putting on makeup than to waste your time stuffing yourself with marshmallows. That's what Utau would have said anyway; Rima would have simply commented about it not being funny. But even though she knew it was a guy thing, and she shouldn't have enjoyed it, she couldn't help herself; guys really knew how to enjoy themselves!

"So Aiko, what instruments do you play?" A boy with prince like blond hair and a charming smile asked her, breaking through her train of thought. He was dazzling, and she felt her insides melt; yet somehow there was something about him she didn't quite like.

"What? Oh Uh…Violin, guitar; classic and electric, piano, cello, clarinet, and I sing."

Kairi nodded approvingly from behind his book, as the others exclaimed in surprise.

"You do even more than Ikuto!" Amu turned to Ikuto, surprise over taking her previously calm expression.

"Really?" Ikuto nodded unhappily, a slight frown creasing his forehead. It looked uncharacteristic on him; his face was the sort that remained calm and never seemed to frown. She had never imagined him to be the sort to get worried over not being the top student – Although, she had never heard him play, so had no idea whether or not she was better.

She opened her mouth to ask him about it before the bell rang and Kukai grabbed her wrist.

"C'mon man, we need to get to lessons and – wow, your wrist is skinny dude!" he raised Amu's wrist in the air as all the boys examined it carefully.

"All bony."

"And feminine!"

"Yeah, dude, you have completely girly hands, I mean, your nails are like practically manicu-"

"Does it honestly matter what his nails are like?" Ikuto's piercing shout broke through the jumbled voices of the other boys, and Amu dropped with a yelp as they let go of her hand. Ikuto pulled her up by her arm, and she gingerly rubbed it behind his back as he turned to the other boys in a protective stance.

"He can't help it if he's a weed, now just leave it so we can go to-"

"Weed? I'm no weed!" Amu's voice exploded out behind him, and he turned to see a death glare being sent straight at him. He gulped and backed away; it was the exact death glare girls gave him before slapping him when they realized they'd been cheated on.

"I'll show you who the weed is. A showdown, 7pm sharp!" She turned and crossed her arms, completely forgetting that all of the boys, let alone Ikuto, were all physically fitter and stronger than her; though she hated to admit it, it was true. And she had just challenged him. He cocked his head on one side, a glare forming on his face now – how dare another guy, one that hadn't yet stolen his title, yell at him when he was trying to help!

"Ok then Aiko, I'll choose this 'challenge', and we'll see who wins." A smirk reserved especially for when occasions such as this arose lit up his face and he put one hand on his hip. "We'll go to the death wires, and see who crosses first."

Amu stared blankly at him, before a look of realization crossed her face as she remembered exactly who she was pretending to be. Aiko. Not Amu. Which meant that whatever the death wires were, she was pretty sure they were for people like Ikuto, who probably worked out and had practiced on them before.

"Ok, so what the hell is a death wire exactly?" she tried to keep her voice low, to avoid it rising in panic. The others stared gormlessly at the scene unfolding before them as though it was the latest episode in their favourite soap. Amu could almost picture them clutching the popcorn buckets to their chests and sipping pop frantically. It was then that Kukai stepped forwards, his eyes wide as he spewed words as fast as he could.

"The death wires are these wires on the edge of campus that stretch over fifty meters of thorny, wiry mess that's all over the ground below! The head decided it was a good way for people to take out their anger against one another and you have absolutely nothing to keep you on their except your arms! It goes ten meters high and if you fall-"

He broke off with a grimace here, and scratched his head as he thought through how to put it kindly.

"Well, if you fall…lets just say its not pretty. Only one guy before ever fell, and that was cause a massive gust of wind blew at his wire and it snapped."

Amu's eyes widened, and she hiccupped loudly. It was something she always did when she was scared, and right now, it was taking all her willpower not to flush red.

"You're not backing out, are you Aiko?" Ikuto's voice penetrated her mind freeze, and she jutted her chin out as she turned to face him, her stubborn nature once again getting the better of her.

"Not on your life Tsukiyomi."

* * *

_I want to back out. I want to back out!_

Amu felt like screaming her thoughts out as she stood on top of the high platform, most of the school staring at her; including half the faculty. Ikuto stood parallel to her on a platform identical to hers, 'mentally preparing himself', as he had put it before starting up.

How had she gotten herself into this?

How was she supposed to stick this through? She had never climbed so high in her life! And that was only up a ladder! The wind tugged at her cap, threatening for it to fall, and she jammed it on tighter, securing the band she had placed around it earlier, for the sole purpose of keeping it on.

What Kukai had neglected to mention was that the entire death trap was surrounded by pine trees, so she and Ikuto would be completely covered from view the second they had climbed at least a meter. The wires sloped near the end so that for the final half, both wires joined together; basically, there could be no ties, and if one decided to cheat…no-one could be blamed. If the winner claimed it was an accident, no-one believed, but everyone went along with it. Kukai had kindly decided to yell these things at her as she was climbing, and she had faltered, almost shooting straight back down the ladder and to her dorm. But there was no going back now.

The bang from the starting gun startled her from her thoughts as Ikuto immediately began to crawl along the wire, dangling upside down as he scooted along it at a slow pace. Amu took a deep breath as she too slung herself onto the wire and followed as fast as she could. The wind rocked the wires dangerously as she clung to them, slowly levering herself along with her eyes shut as tight as she could. She opened them a crack and knew that they were out of sight, and of earshot. Ikuto was watching her from the other wire, a lazy grin on his face as they both pushed themselves along.

"Hey roomie!" he called softly; quiet, but loud enough for her to hear over the wind. "I dare you to look down." She tossed her head, squeaking as the wire rocked and she realized it was not the best move. She slowly twisted her head and glanced over her shoulder, almost letting go as Ikuto laughed cheerfully. It was worse than she'd imagined. Wires criss-crossed in every direction, ending in sharp edges and points that were rusty from age, and lethal. Bushes were grown all over, and although from this height they looked comfortingly soft, Amu knew that they were covered with thorns that were almost as bad as the wires. A few baby tree's were growing, but as far as she could tell, they weren't doing so well in the death trap that Amu had somehow landed herself in. She bit her lip and closed her eyes again and just tried to keep her arms and legs moving.

After a while her eyes opened again and she almost smiled. _Hey, this isn't so bad! I'm almost at the end, I must be, but that means-_

"Yo." Ikuto's voice directly next to her ear startled her, and they rocked dangerously as she realized the were right next to each other, and the wires were about to morph into one. Glancing down, she also realized that the horrors below were at their most horrendous, and she was almost finished. Catching Ikuto by surprise, she made a sudden dash, and that was when the lethal gust of wind became a fully fledged storm. Amu did not like storms.

They were both hanging there, frozen with Amu about a head in front of Ikuto as they dangled on the wire, suspended, and neither showed any sign of moving. The rain pelted down, and soon both were dripping wet, yet neither moved. Both were waiting for the other to take the lead. Ikuto finally acted, moving cautiously forwards, and Amu took one hand of the wire to do the same.

That was when the lightning struck. It hit a nearby tree, and startled Amu badly. She yelped and slipped, both hands leaving the wire and she hung there, Ikuto frozen above her. She quivered as he reached a hand towards her as-

Another bolt of lightning hit a tree even closer, and Amu left the wires completely. Ikuto reacted like the lightning that flashed and flickered around them; his hand shot out to hers, and he grabbed a hold as they swayed dangerously, one wire holding the two bodies. If Amu had been heavier, Ikuto reflected later, the wire would have snapped. But in that moment, the only thing Ikuto could think of was Amu's face as her cap fell off. One of her hands caught it, but made no move to jam it back on. There in the storm, with rain and wind lashing around them as the sky darkened, Ikuto could think of only one thing.

_Aiko…is…a girl?_


	2. Chapter 2

Amu stood drenched from head to toe in rain shivering, whilst Ikuto went through her bag for clean clothes in a state of shock.

_Aiko's a …girl?_

The thought echoed through his mind as a question, and he quickly corrected himself with a sudden sense of acceptance.

_Aiko is a girl. _

Amu stood nervously next to him, apprehensively watching his face. She saw a strange look come across him, resolute, determined and…angry. She shrank back, suddenly feeling weak and hapless next to him, her façade and disguise torn from her, vulnerable and exposed.

He span round to face her with such sudden authority and determination about him that she was quivering not just from cold but blank fear as he spoke in harsh tones.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

It wasn't a question, and Amu shuddered even more at the furious voice she heard. Of course she was in trouble; she had guessed that much. But the way he said it flatly, as though he had witnessed a great betrayal on her part, made her feel like crying. But then again; she had betrayed him, in a way. She had deceived not only him, but everyone in the school who had believed and been tricked by her ruse. She was a faker and a cheat. Her eyes welled up with tears of realization, alarming Ikuto immensely. He hadn't realized quite how terrifyingly enraged he sounded to the poor girl beside him. He took a quick step back from her, realizing how close they were, and spoke softly, as though speaking to a frightened and abused puppy.

"It's alright, I mean, I'm not mad, I mean…" he broke of confusedly; trying to remember a detail he had never been told.

"What is your real name, Aiko?" Amu gazed at his curious face as she wiped away some tears she hadn't realized had fallen, and spoke in a trembling voice that threatened sobs.

"Hinamori Amu." She gazed up at him, and though her eyes were amber like a tigers, she looked for all the world like a startled deer in headlights, awaiting his reaction. She looked bemusedly startled when he cracked a smile, and pulled her into a brief hug.

So it was no surprise to him when she pulled away looking a tad happier. What shocked him was when her face fell, the corners of her mouth drooped again and she said in a quiet voice, barely audible;

"I'd better get changed into my clothes and pack then." She took her clean garments from his grasp and took her rucksack with her as she headed to the bathroom. As soon as the door had locked, the others came bursting in, their conversation a jumbled up mess of words, focused solely on the fact that though Ikuto had won, 'Aiko' had been merely seconds behind on the death wires. And both had survived.

"YO! Ikuto! Our champ! Where's Aiko?" When Kukai voiced the name, Ikuto shot back into reality, and he realized something important.

He was not letting Amu leave, and neither was anyone going to find out…he just had to work out a way to keep her true gender a secret from…everyone.

* * *

"You left me with a broken heart

And I couldn't even begin

To rebuild my world without you

I couldn't even start

The walls came crashing down

And my world span in slow motion

Till the sea rose up above me

And I felt my heartbeat drown

You ripped my world in two

And the light of day disappeared

And I felt like life was over

Because there was me with no you

And now I'm feeling

No no-one is ever gonna break my love again

Because I won't let them

Though it might feel like I'll never be the same

I just won't let them

Because my life is my life

And even though you're gone

I know one day I'll thank you

For all that you've done wrong

Because of what has passed

I'm who I am"

Ikuto woke to the sound of Amu playing the piano and singing softly. He lay for a while, listening to her voice echoing through the large dorm rooms and letting the pained yet sweet melody swim through the fog in his brain, melting away the remains of sleep. He awkwardly rose from his position on the sofa, realizing it was at least mid-day and he had been sleeping for a long time; after finding out that Aiko was really Amu. The strange sensation of being punched repeatedly in the gut jarred him again almost as shockingly as it had the first time he had seen her without the hat, and he flew from the sofa to the main room.

Amu sat at the dark piano, her fingers fluttering across the keys like little birds. It was Sunday, and she hadn't bothered dressing fully as a boy; she hadn't planned on leaving the room till later. Ikuto stared as her light, lilting voice filled the room. It wasn't as deep as when she pretended to be a boy, and much more powerful and free.

He gazed at her face, realizing for the first time that his viola was truly beautiful. He took in the pale lids that he knew when opened revealed honey gold eyes, alongside the prominent bow shaped upper lip and petit nose that centered her face. Her bottom lip was full; slightly too full, he noticed, the one slight flaw in her perfect beauty that made it more human and easier to deal with. Of course she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, but it was nice to know that no-one was perfect.

His gaze strayed back to her arms and hands, watching them move across the keys. She ended her song on a perfect high note, then sighed with satisfaction and reached to close the lid of the piano. He continued to watch her hands as they closed over the lid, and with sunlight streaming in through the window, he appreciated the colour of her skin against the black piano. Ebony and Ivory.

Amu stood up to stretch, and Ikuto noted how fragile her body seemed now that he knew she was a girl. In the loose shirt she was wearing, the padding was not visible save a small triangle of white sticking out the end near her jeans that could have been a vest of some sort. However, it just made the skinny arms and feminine hands that had caused the whole ordeal of the wires seem even slighter.

He frowned as he remembered how the wires had ended

_Ikuto moved further back towards where Amu dangled, his jaw dropped as he dragged her up with both arms. For a small person she was surprisingly heavy. _

"_You know, you're not as light as you look…" he muttered as he managed to deposit her back onto the wire she had fallen from. She tucked her hair back into the cap with one hand, and under the shadow it cast on her face Ikuto could see that she was blushing a bright, furious magenta. She struggled around on her wire for another second before she was comfortably able to move forwards again. Quietly, Ikuto moved back so she could go first, as he contemplated what to do next. They both lowered themselves off the wires and onto the single platform that waited for them, and without a word they both understood that Ikuto should go first, to maintain his reputation._

_All eyes were watching as Ikutos feet hit the ground, followed by Amu. Ikuto felt 'Aiko' recoil slightly beside him as a slightly stunned applause rose. Several people opened their mouths to speak, but Ikuto silenced them with a gesture, before dragging his friend off to the dorm quickly. As they reached the room, the girl turned to him, and he stepped back quickly as he noted the ferocious burning that blazed in her sun like eyes._

"_You can't tell, you simply can't!"_

_And in that moment, Ikuto knew he couldn't._

"Ikuto? What are you staring at me like that for?" Amu's voice asked and he realized that he was back in the present day, and Amu was right in front of him. He froze briefly, before his instincts took over and he smirked his trademark smirk.

"I was just remembering how cute you looked terrified of a simple horror film. Of course, any girl would make an effort to look cute around me." he emphasized the 'me', right before Amu hit him playfully on the arm.

"Hey, you're not that good looking!" she said, tossing her head and pretending to be offended. Ikuto laughed at her attempt at nonchalance, and grabbed her hand as he pulled her out of the dorm.

"Ikuto!" she hissed through her teeth, hair blowing out behind her. "Where are we going? I cant be seen like this!"

"Of course you can." He replied confidently. "And in any case, it's not like there's anyone around here. It's the holidays remember? You, me and my dad are just about the only people. Even the cleaning staff have gone home." He paused for a second contemplating something. "Actually, we'll be eating with my father as a matter of fact. He insists I eat with him at least once over holidays, and he always likes getting to know his students. He thinks being in tune with his pupils makes him the ultimate teacher." Ikuto shook his head at Aruto's behavior.

"It probably does make him a better teacher. Ikuto what if he sees us?"

"He wont. And anyway, if he does, I'll tell him you're my girlfriend." As she stopped and spluttered, he seized the opportunity to drag her out of a side door and into part of the school grounds. He strode down a winding path and she followed behind him, curious now as to where they were going. Without warning, he span round and grabbed her, pulling her up bridal style and leaping over the wall, all in the same fluid movement. She shrieked as they landed, yelling to be put down, before he complied.

"Ikuto, where are you taking me?"

"We," he said, turning back to her and grinning a wolfish grin,

"Are going out."

* * *

Amu stomped behind Ikuto, her face flushed a bright magenta as he pulled her along limply by tugging her wrist. They had been walking for all of ten minutes and already she was wishing she wasn't there, as he led her up high walls and through twisty little alleys.

"Ikuto, how much longer are we going to be walking? I thought you said you had a shortcut, and this is not what I call a shortcut!"

"It is…for me. You're just not flexible enough."

She growled as he flicked his head back and smirked at her discomfort. However, she noticed that his grip on her wrist became slightly less uncomfortable, and their route became decidedly easier to travel through. She stared at the cobbled brick ground as they marched over it, and she sighed in utter confusion. She had no idea where the hell they were, and she had no plans on trying to keep track. Everywhere in this moronic little town looked identical; unlike her old town, which was much easier to navigate. At least it had included some street signs. They passed a small door with an 'X' sprayed onto it in bright red paint. Amu thought nothing of it, until they reached the end of the alleyway, and Ikuto glanced round the corner furtively. Then, he span right around and dragged Amu back down the little passage.

"Ikuto! Hey! What are you doing?"

He simply smiled mysteriously and led her back to the door with the 'X'.

_He was checking. He was checking for passers-by or other people who might see us…oh my god, what's he going to do? What if he's a mass murderer, or a serial killer who kidnaps young girls, and I didn't know? I was safer as Aiko…much safer…oh my god, what have I done?_

Ikuto rapped on the door thrice, and as it swung open Amu's brain was calculating how quickly she could wrench her arm out of Ikuto's grip and run. But suddenly it was too late, and she was already being pulled through the door, and Ikuto's had was leading hers into darkness, and-

And then the most haunting sight Amu had ever seen met her eyes.

They were in an old, abandoned fairground. Swings and rides creaked eerily in the half light, and it was only then that Amu realized it was beginning to get dark. They had been walking for at least an hour, and the sun was beginning to set. The soft pools of blood red and golden orange light fell upon the long forgotten rides. The clouds in the sky were a dark black, contrasting with the sky's light; an illusion of the colours she realized. There was no danger of rain; it was as though the clouds were silhouettes ready to be drawn round. The whole fairground was of medium size, and Amu could almost hear the laughs of children from long ago, footsteps trampling across the ground in memory of the old amusement park's ancient greatness.

"Come on." Said Ikuto, catching Amu's attention instantly. "Let's sit here and wait till it gets dark. We've only got a little bit of time left alone together; I want this to be special."

Amu walked over to where he was sat and lowered herself down next to him. She was still, although basking in the dead beauty of the place, slightly confused and nervous as to why he had brought her here.

Only ten minutes later the last rays of the setting sun had faded, and the sky was alive with tens of thousands of stars. Amu had lived in the city all of her life, and had never experienced anything like seeing a sky ripe with suns that were millions of billions of light-years away from home.

"When you look at a star;" Ikuto began conversationally, as he stared at the stars with her, "You are more often than not looking at light that has already disappeared. It takes so long to reach us that we can still see the light for years, as it is still reaching our eyes. That's why stars sometimes disappear, and some stars 'died' before you were even born."

"Wow…so…it's a pretty big distance I guess, to the stars."

"Yeah…too big for us to really understand, we break it down so it's believable. Astronomers, they understand that sort of thing. Like, light years, and how that's so big…I guess on the other end of the spectrum there are scientists, who understand Atoms, and smaller substances."

They lay on the grass, star gazing, quiet for several minutes.

"What I don't get about us, about humans, is how we need everything to be in easy steps like that, to be convincing enough for us to think 'hey, this is real and great.' Stuff like the vast distance stars are away, most people just think 'Pretty far away.' And then they forget. They don't care, just because they haven't had enough proof. Haven't had enough stuff you can see. So, they dismiss stuff like extra-terrestrial creatures, life beyond death, ghosts; anything they haven't seen with their own eyes."

Amu turned her head to stare at Ikuto's face, gazing at the sky. His eyes were so close to hers, yet so far away. The depth within the midnight blue stretched for miles, and Amu felt herself falling just by looking at them. This person in front of her, this guy who she just happened to have met by sheer luck and what school she went to, was one of the single most complex and amazing boys she had ever met. The fact that these sorts of poetic and beautiful thoughts ran through his mind, maybe all the time, could only show that he was an absolute genius. Or just someone who liked the bigger picture. Amu found herself remembering an instance with her friend Utau's Mum.

In Amu's mind, Utau stood in her room, Amu beside her. Souko was yelling about the state of Utau's room. The girls were eleven, and had no patience to tidy up. However that was what they were being asked to do.

"I am at my wits end Utau! I wash your clothes, iron them, fold them neatly, and you just throw them on the floor. It's not good enough! You walk around looking like you're not cared for, just because your clothes and belongings are all messed up! For me, as a parent, it's embarrassing, and frankly this room is utterly disgraceful!"

"Mum. It's fine." Utau cut her stressed mother off, and rolled her eyes at Amu. "Look, the world is so big. And the whole universe is even bigger. But that's just the universe we know! The universe we've discovered! There are unknown amounts of world never discovered!"

Neither Amu nor Souko had any idea where the violet eyed blond was heading with this.

"So!" She exclaimed, exasperated at the lack of response save the looks she was receiving that told her they thought she'd gone insane. "So, in this great, divine, humungous plot of things, does my tiny weeny little speck of a room really matter as much as everything else? You're a speck, I'm a speck, and how tidy I keep my room is a specky little problem that doesn't even matter!"

There was a nasty pause, before Souko burst out laughing and left the room. Amu and Utau exchanged grins as they continued what they had been doing; trying to blow up a Barbie using firework explosives.

Amu giggled as she remembered how tidy Utau's room had been after the fire brigade had to evacuate the house from the smoke fumes. Her laugh brought her wandering mind back to the present, and she realized Ikuto had been staring at her for the past five minutes. She yelped and sat up as Ikuto smirked again at her surprise. Abruptly, Ikuto's head turned back to face hers, and Amu saw an emotion she had never seen before strong in his eyes. Half a second later he was kissing her. His lips were firm and strong against hers, and a million sparks were exploding in her mouth as his tongue slid between her lips.

She tangled her fingers into his hair, and he pulled her closer to him. To Amu's displeasure, he pulled away all too soon for air, and a second later he was gone. Amu blinked her eyes open, only to hear the sound of a lever being wrenched with slight difficulty.

Then the fairground quite suddenly came to life.

Rides began to shudder in circles as they started to work again after being left so long, and loud jaunty music began to play. Amu felt Ikuto's arms wrap around her body, and he whispered into her ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up,

"You didn't think I'd taken you here just to look at the sky did you?"

* * *

Amu woke up the next day, her head lolling on Ikuto's shoulder as he slept. They were back in the main dorm room; he must have carried her back after she fell asleep on the teacup ride. Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu Hinamori were, as of 11:30 PM yesterday, officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Boyfriend and girlfriend…Amu was basking in how delicious the words sounded to her, when a sharp, drilling alarm went off next to her head. Ikuto jolted awake, causing her to almost tumble to the floor, and raked a hand through his hair as he pulled her back up onto the cream sofa. As Amu settled back into her previous position, snuggled up against his shoulder and neck, he leapt up again.

"Ouch! Ikuto, that hurt!" she exclaimed, rubbing the lower half of her back painfully.

"Amu," He whispered, face drained of colour. "The guys are going to back any minute no-"

His last sentence was cut off as the door slammed open.

"HEY DUDES, IKUTO, AIKO, YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT-"

Kukai stopped short and turned his head slowly to Amu's.

**Another chapter finished being edited. If you spot any errors please PM me so I can fix them…I don't quite catch everything sometimes. Hope you guys enjoyed, I should be updating three days ago and savior today/tomorrow. Please review with any tips or criticism! **

**Rubi-Chan xx**


	3. Chapter 3

"So what you're telling me," Kukai said bluntly, as he found himself locked in a toilet cubicle whilst 'Aiko' and Ikuto explained the situation to him. "Is that Aiko, is actually Amu, who is a girl, who snuck into the school, went on the wires, you found out, you guys have been sneaking around and-" He broke off as the toilet door creaked open. A familiar voice filled the room.

"Guy's, are you in here? Ikuto, Aiko, Kukai? Everyone's looking for you."

Nagihiko's tone betrayed a slight hint of worry.

At least, until Ikuto and Kukai answered at the same time.

"No."

At that Amu rolled her eyes. Boys could be so stupid.

"A-are you guys in the same cubicle?" All of them could tell that Nagihiko's mouth was gaping open. Amu resisted the sudden urge to giggle – this was so unnatural for Nagihiko, he was always so composed.

"Uh…yeah." Kukai scratched his head as he spoke, whilst Ikuto tried to cover his mouth, and Amu rolled her eyes as she slouched against the toilet door.

Imbeciles.

Nagihiko paused for a second, and they all heard his reigned sigh.

"Do I want to know?"

"Not really." Amu said, and then realized her mistake as the two boys stared bug eyed, and they heard Nagihiko gasp.

She'd just used her normal voice.

Shit.

"I … uhm …uh…" She paused for a second, before raising her voice an octave. "Oh Ikuto, you and Kukai should have told me your friend was so cute!" she giggled in a way that she never thought she would ever have to put herself through, before quickly unlocking the cubicle door and tumbling out, Ikuto and Kukai still slack jawed behind her.

She scampered over to Nagihiko as though she was wearing heels the size of a thirty centimeter ruler, rather than being barefoot.

_I cannot believe I am doing this._

She slung one arm around his waist, and lowered her eyes until she was barely peeking at him from under her long, lustrous lashes. She stood in a way that showed off all her curves, and pouted her heart shaped lips. Tugging down her pajama top, she practically shoved her chest into Nagihiko's face.

When she did this there was a small commotion behind her, and saw both boys trying to straighten themselves out, Ikuto glowering as though he'd like to Kill Nagihiko for even looking at her.

"I'm…Utau. Nice to meet such a…nice…guy like you." She said the first name that popped into her head, and noticed that Nagihiko's head snapped up suspiciously as she said the word 'guy'.

"Aiko…I know it's you." Amu twitched in shock as he stared down at her brusquely.

"Aiko? Is he someone I should know?" Amu spoke coyly as she fiddled with a strand of Nagihiko's hair.

He bit down on his lip as he pushed her off him.

"Give it up Aiko, it's obviously you."

Amu slouched her shoulders in defeat as she looked up at him.

"How'd you know?"

"Well for one thing," Nagihiko started, "When you said Guy…you said it in exactly the way you do when you don't want to call anyone 'Man'. Completely and utterly girly." Amu scowled at this; no matter what she did, she never liked to be called girly. Sure she was a girl, but girly…girly was not her thing. That was more Utau, her best friend.

"And another thing…" this time Nagihiko smirked as he looked down at her, eyes fixed determinedly on anywhere but her chest as she gazed up at him questioningly "Is that you're wearing Pyjamas. Pyjamas which you've worn as Aiko…although, they are certainly more…revealing than how you usually wear them."

Amu shrieked as she covered herself up, face flushed bright red.

"Well…" came a husky voice from behind them. "What are you going to do now?"

Nagihiko's teasing smirk turned serious as his expression clouded over.

"Well you know it's my duty to tell the others and report you." They all nodded wearily. "But I'm not. I'll leave the choice of telling them up to you, and of course I won't tell the teachers. Friendship comes first." His face cleared again into a dazzling smile.

"Now, Miss Hinamori – If indeed Hinamori is your last name – might I enquire your first?"

* * *

"I'm through with standing in line

To clubs I'll never get in

It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win

This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be

(Tell me what you want)

I want a brand new house on an episode of cribs

And a bathroom I can play baseball in

And a king sized tub big enough for ten plus me

I need a

Credit card that's got no limit

And a big black jet with a bedroom in it

Gonna join the mile high club

At thirty seven thousand feet

(Been there done that)

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars

My own star on Hollywood boulevard

Somewhere between cher and james dean is fine with me

(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame

I'd even cut my hair and change my name

Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars

And live in hilltop houses

Driving fifteen cars

And the girls come easy and the drugs come cheap

And we'll all stay skinny cause we just wont eat

And we'll

Hang out in the coolest bars

Be a VIP with the movie stars

Every good gold diggers gonna wind up there

Every playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair

And well – hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I wanna be great like Elvis

Without the tassels

Hire eight body guards that love to beat up bouncers

Sign a couple autographs so I can eat my meals for free

I wanna dress my ass with the latest fashion

Get a front door key to the playboy mansion

Gonna get a centerfold that loves to blow my money for me

(so how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame

I'd even cut my hair and change my name

Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars

And live in hilltop houses

Driving fifteen cars

The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap

We'll all stay skinny cause we just wont eat

And we'll

Hang out in the coolest bars

Be a VIP with the movie stars

Every good gold diggers gonna wind up there

Every playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms

With the latest dictionary

And today's whose who

They'll get you any day with that evil smile

And everybody's gotta drug dealer on speed dial

Well – hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors

Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser

Getting washed up singers writing all my songs

Lip sync 'em every night so I don't get them wrong

Well we all just wanna be big rockstars

And live in hilltop houses

Driving fifteen cars

The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap

We'll all stay skinny cause we just wont eat

And we'll

Hang out in the coolest bars

Be a VIP with the movie stars

Every good gold diggers gonna wind up there

Every playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms

With the latest dictionary

And today's whose who

They'll get you any day with that evil smile

And everybody's gotta drug dealer on speed dial

Well – hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar"

(**Rockstar bv Nickelback**)

Ikuto finished the song as the crowd all packed into the smaller auditorium went wild clapping and cheering. It was the night, two months later when the boys always performed for the rest of the school; this year with an addition. Amu played the guitar perfectly as Aiko, and Ikuto could tell that she loved this song as she muttered the words alongside him the entire way through. She should; she'd written it.

She had liked the way Ikuto's voice was when he sang, Husky and throaty, yet still catchy and musical enough to sing an upbeat song.

Kukai and Nagihiko were still the only two that were aware of Amu's gender, although she had, on several occasions, almost been caught by Kairi. However, as intuitive and intelligent as he was, he still hadn't worked out her secret, and considering he was not quite as trustworthy as Nagihiko, nobody planned on telling him. Just as it was unlikely that anyone was going to be informing Tadase of Ikuto's secret girlfriend.

Kukai stepped up to the mike for the next song, and Amu wiped some sweat from her forehead, as she prepared to play the violin for the next few hours.

"Aiko! Aiko! Aiko!" The boys in the crowd had begun a chant, and Amu was staring in utter horror at the crowd in front of her. No way was she going to sing for them. She had to avoid singing like a girl, and that made her voice sound slightly strained, like she was trying to keep in tune. She supposed she was, just trying to keep her voice about three octaves lower. Tune was not the problem.

Ikuto was motioning for her to step up to the mike. She sighed as she did so, moving forward as slowly as possible in the hopes that one of the teachers would turn up and tell them it was getting too late.

That was until she saw them in the audience cheering her on. She mentally slapped her forehead. Great.

She tapped the mike to get everyone to shut up. The noise certainly did the trick, as the loud thudding sound nearly blasted the people near the speakers out of their seats, and the squealing noise of a cat dying as she held the microphone near her headset had everyone almost on the floor with their hands over their ears.

"Thank you." She said into the mike, sounding much more confident than she felt. She began the song in an almost whisper, keeping her voice low.

"Softly

The shadows of my heart

Echo out your name

The dark depths of my mind

Play a the tune that's just the same

The deepness of my love

Surrounds your very so-oul

And I know

Then I know

When you left me

You hurt me

And the only thing left to say

Is you came back

You healed me

And there's nothing at the end of the day

I hate you

You love me

And I can't bear not to say

That I want you

To be with me

And I'll whisper in your ear

So softly

Softly

I see your eyes light up

And in turn I feel mine

I see the curl of your lip

And I know it's only time

I feel my face turn red

As I realize you're mine

But you know

Like I know

When I left you

I hurt you

And the only thing left to say

Is I came back

Did I heal you?

Is there something at the end of the day

You hate me

I love you

And I can't bear to look away

I want you

Please be with me

And I'll whisper in your ear

So softly"

As the crowd froze for a second, before erupting into applause in unison, Nagihiko stared at Amu's face.

And in that minute he knew he'd do anything to beat Ikuto and win her heart.

* * *

Amu's eyes fluttered open after a dreamless night to reveal Kukai Souma straddled over her waist, half covered in her dark sapphire bedclothes.

"Kukai? What are you doing?" She began on a yell, but ended in a whisper after Kukai gestured towards the small alarm clock whose red numbers glowed brightly, proclaiming the fact that it was just past three thirty five AM. He threw his hand over Amu's mouth as she opened it to yell an insult. Amu glared at him, and he unclamped his hand from her mouth sheepishly before scratching the back of his head with a brave grin.

"I uh…I just heard…uh…"

"Spit it out so I can go back to sleep!"

Kukai nibbled his lip and mouthed something silently.

Amu squinted through the darkness at his shadowy mouth.

"What Kukai? Just tell me!"

"Amu I…I ahhh…I had a…a…nightmare…"

Amu stared for a fraction of a second before bursting into fits of laughter. Kukai's head whipped around wildly as peals of girlish giggles rang around the room. Ikuto moaned in his sleep and rolled over, as tears streamed down Amu's face from mirth.

She giggled weakly as he threw his hand over her mouth again, and finally she settled down again.

"Good joke, very droll Kukai. Now go to sleep."

"But Amu!" he said in a panicked voice. "It's true!" she rolled her ochre eyes, bored now; she did not generally enjoy being woken up in the wee hours of the morning for something that Kukai thought was an amusing prank.

"Amu I'm being serious…" She raised one eyebrow and squinted at his face for signs of guilt or mirth - With no such luck.

"You…you really had a nightmare?" Kukai nodded quickly, and hugged her tightly. Amu sighed as she wrapped one arm around him, before rolling back over to go to make an effort for sleep once again. "Fine, you can sleep with me for the night, but tomorrow it's back to your own bed!"

Kukai grinned shamelessly, leaving Amu wondering whether or not he had really been scared. "Thank you Amu-chan!" He nuzzled his face against her neck, and she blushed before relaxing back into the warm depths of her pillow.

It was not long before sleep found her, and feeling the drowsiness overcome her once more, she drifted.

* * *

The next morning the bulletin board was crowded with clumps of outraged boys, yelling at the topsof their voices in indignation. Though they parted when Amu and Kukai walked over, whilst Ikuto trailed behind them sulking. Unfortunately for Kukai, he had been woken up by Ikuto's furious bellowing about harassment, before realizing he was still positioned with Amu wrapped around his neck. After apologizing profusely, Ikuto was still annoyed and acting in a childishly overprotective manner, whilst Amu was merely infuriated with the both of them.

Nagihiko ran up behind them to take his place on her side and beamed at her brightly.

"Morning Aiko-san!"

Amu gave him a brief smile. "Morning Nagi!" They pushed past the remaining couple of boys in front of them to read what everyone was so upset about. Their jaws dropped in horror as their eyes travelled down the page. The looks on their faces would have made anyone think that the neatly typed, italic words and scrawled signature was a death warrant for all of them.

_Starting from Friday the eighteenth, all boys are requested to wear the brand new school uniform._

_This is to ensure the school remains looking professional with the correct attire, as we have been criticized for 'scruffiness'._

_The school uniform list is as follows:_

_White polo shirt with school crest._

_Black blazer with school crest._

_Black school trousers or shorts._

_Red tie._

_Appropriate black footwear (E.G, No converse, boots, plimpsols or other unsuitable shoes; shoes will be provided with rest of uniform by school.)_

_No Hats._

_No jewelry._

_No scarves._

_No unorthodox ties._

_The school PE kit is now as follows:_

_Navy blue polo shirt with school crest._

_Navy blue and dark blue striped shorts with crest._

_Blue or black trainers with studs._

_Indoor black plimpsols._

_OPTIONAL:_

_Navy blue tracksuit set with crest._

_Blue or black shin and elbow pads (recommended)._

_Again, the new school uniform will be required from Friday the eighteenth._

_Refusing to wear the uniform will result in detention and possible expulsion. _

_Aruto Tsukiyomi. _

"The eighteenth? That's…Tomorrow?"

Kairi, who had emerged from behind the horrified teens nodded with grim certainty.

"I do believe that our uniforms are all being paid for by the school, like the old ones," Here he glanced pointedly at Ikuto, who just mouthed wordlessly at a particular item on the list. "And that they will be delivered to our dorm rooms tonight." He finished with bleak satisfaction as he produced a calculator and glanced around the crowded hall. "I estimate about 67 % of all students will be in detention by next week for disobeying the uniform rules; whether or not we should join them to remain popular idols or follow the rules to ensure our positions with the teachers remains to be seen." With that matter of fact statement, he continued the walk to his first class, Tadase suddenly arriving, glancing at the list once and following him.

Ikuto was still glaring at the list as though it would jump off the cork board and shred itself to pieces, and Amu was looking as though she was about to start crying. She grabbed Kukai by the ear and ran off to the toilets, with Nagihiko following at a graceful lope, leaving Ikuto to yell at someone who bumped into him.

"What?" Kukai asked when they reached the toilets. "I know it's bad, but seriously now, what's so bad that you and Ikuto were practically hyperventilating back there?"

"No hats!" Amu hissed her face a deathly white.

"What?"

"No hats!"

"…excuse me?"

"No ha-"

"I think what Amu-Chan means Kukai," Nagihiko garbled worriedly, "Is that without her cap she's sure to be found out!" Any watcher who heard just that one sentence would surely have been vexed by the way the words tumbled from Nagihiko's mouth – he was always so calm and concise.

Kukai gasped as he finally caught on, while Amu regained enough of her senses to shoot Nagihiko a grateful glance.

"B-but that means…" He tailed off, gazing forlornly at Amu's beautiful, long, rosy hair.

She nodded grimly.

"I'll have to…cut it off…"

And then she mumbled something that they almost didn't catch.

"Papa's going to kill me…"

**Ok guys, just to clear something up; basically I didn't put in much about the previous school uniform, but I needed something to make Amu have to do something drastic about her hair. So I decided to just make it like they hadn't been obeying the uniform rules, and everyone had just worn like, school sweaters and jeans with hats or something. Also, just to mention, in the original of this story I forgot they had uniform and just sort of…introduced more uniform :D So I had to fix that without going back and editing the other chapters YET AGAIN. **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter…once I'm done revising this one, I'll be doing Strawberry Blood so stay tuned for that ;) **

**Rubi-Chan **


End file.
